


Touché

by necroneol



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Shooting Contest, trans!/custom shepard but it doesn't really come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: If you don't bet against your boyfriend's galaxy renowned shooting skills just because you like to see him proud of himself are you really in love?
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 2





	Touché

“You’re crazy, you know that?”   
  
“Ha!” Shepherd scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Only on weekends, Vakarian.”   
  
“Around all clocks, more like it,” Garrus muttered as he leaned over the display before him and squinted as he focused. “Challenging Grunt, of all people, and then roping Jack into your mess as if she’s going to take your side? Actual insanity.”

“Grunt isn’t as bad as he seems. Jack either.” Shepherd replied quickly.

“Sure. You’re still crazy, though. Just extra crazy ‘on the weekend.’” He drew back, put his hands on his hips, and went quiet for a moment. Shepherd held his tongue and let him focus. After a moment of watching the gauges on the screen bounce and bounce and finally settle, he nodded firmly, satisfied with his work, and turned away from the display. Shepherd smiled at him.

“Done.” Garrus approached his partner and put a hand on the railing which he leaned on, and then leaned back against it himself. “As much money as they spent on this baby, and they couldn’t even give her decent lines. Having to correct them all the time is a pain in the ass.”

“Hey, what else would I keep you around for? To look pretty?” Shepherd nudged him in the side before he hoisted himself up onto the railing. Now they were closer in height, and he didn’t have to look directly up to see him. His neck thanked him. “Calibrating shit is all you’re good at.”

Garrus laughed his short, blunt Turian laugh. “Yeah, okay. Let’s just forget the fact that I’m the best shot on this ship.”

Shepherd scoffed, and to this, Garrus frowned. In some attempt at intimidation, he turned and placed his other arm opposite to Shepherd, effectively pinning him against the railing. Of course, Shepherd was anything but intimidated. Turned on, maybe.

“Everyone knows I’m a better shot than you.”

“You think so?” Shepherd smirked. “Fifty credits says I can outshoot you.”

“Two hundred.” Garrus squinted at Shepherd, “And you buy me drinks next time we’re on Omega.”

Shepherd snickered. “Oh, you’re on.”

* * *

It was close. Small scrap was thrown, set far away, bounced, you name it, and nearly every target Garrus hit, Shepherd hit, too. But in the end it was, in fact, Garrus, who was the better shot. And he made sure Shepherd knew it.

Shepherd cussed as his bullet ricocheted after missing the tossed target by a hair. The energy bullet discharged somewhere into the wall. The almighty Illusive Man probably wouldn’t be too happy if he heard about that one.

He lowered his rifle from his shoulder and rolled his eyes as Garrus crossed his arms over his chest smugly. “What’d I tell you, huh? Best shot on the ship right here.”

Shepherd raised his arm and input some commands on his Omni-tool. Garrus puffed out his chest proudly as his own Omni-tool buzzed when he received the bet money. “Whatever.” Shepherd grumbled. He placed his hands on his hips and glared up at Garrus, who snickered. “Come on, Commander. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Shepherd seemed to relent, surprisingly enough. He raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands. “Hey, I know when I’ve been beat. I just don’t like a bragger. Keep on and I’ll make you sorry.”

“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” Shepherd dropped his rifle, and it clattered to the floor noisily. In the same moment Garrus glanced down at it, he moved in and pushed the Turian man up against the same railing Shepherd himself had been pinned against moments ago. He had one hand on Garrus’ abdomen, the other on the railing behind him, and one knee shoved against his crotch. Whatever Garrus had been planning to say before was clearly forgotten now. He blinked down at Shepherd, shocked.

Shepherd didn’t move any further, not yet. He smirked up at Garrus, who was easily a whole foot taller than him. And damn if it wasn’t sexy as hell.

Maybe not so sexy was the fact that he had to reach up on the tips of his toes to come even close to Garrus’ face.

“Where’d all the gloating go?” Shepherd whispered. He watched as Garrus’ mandibles jittered nervously. It was so cute when they did that.

Garrus let out a breathless laugh. He set his favorite sniper down, and his hands found their way to Shepherd’s waist. “You really are a sore loser.”

Shepherd shrugged. “Maybe. But who’s got who against the railing right now?”   
  
“Touche, Commander.”


End file.
